Espera lo Inesperado
by GriisleChan
Summary: Había algo en particular que a Nayuki le gustaría recibir exclusivamente de Hoshitani. Hoshitani/Nayuki. Viñeta ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nayuki!


¡Hola!

Sinceramente, era otro fanfic el que iba a subir por este cumpleaños. Pero, considerando que es un AU, muchas cosas estaban viniendo a mi mente, así que decidí dejar aquella historia para otra ocasión (donde pusiera trabajarla con más tiempo) y escribir otra cosita para no dejar pasar el cumpleaños de Nayuki... Y esto salió.

Está rarito, lo escribí hoy mismo, pero espero les agrade.

 **Disclaimer:** Starmyu no es mío, yo sólo escribí esto para celebrar el cumple del adorable Nayu.

 **Aclaraciones:** Humor, fluff. Un poquito de Hoshitani/Nayuki porque los adoro un montón.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

23 de enero, lunes, era el retorno a clases luego de unas cortas vacaciones y, más importante aún, era su día especial. Era su cumpleaños.

Nayuki se saltó las clases y pasó toda la mañana con su familia, disfrutando finalmente de un delicioso almuerzo. Estaba muy contento, tener ratos tan amenos con sus seres más preciados era algo de lo que nunca se aburrirá. Recibió regalos, utensilios de cocina que le hacía falta por parte de sus padres y ropa nueva a cargo de sus hermanas, y una vez terminado su almuerzo partió hacia la academia, listo para continuar con sus estudios.

Pero no esperó, al encontrarse allá, ser recibido con una gran sorpresa. Su equipo, más el ajeno, lo esperaban con una pequeña fiesta y su felicidad no hacía más que ir en ascenso. Nunca en su corta vida había sido considerado para algo así, tenía muy buenos amigos y no le quedaba duda de ello.

Pasaron un momento muy grato, divirtiéndose mucho y compartiendo, hasta que ya entrada la noche decidieron entonces darle fin a la pequeña fiesta y volver a sus habitaciones. Claro, eso luego de cantarle el correspondiente cumpleaños y picar el pastel que Tengenji había llevado de una de las pastelerías más exclusivas de la ciudad.

Ya en su habitación, donde llegó primero que su compañero, respiró hondo y observó cada detalle del cuarto. Ahí estaba una vez más, en un nuevo año, preparado para seguir avanzando en el alcance de sus sueños…

-Extrañé mucho este lugar.-

Detrás suyo, Hoshitani hacía acto de presencia. Volteó a mirarlo y susurró lo suficientemente audible:

-Yo también.-

Si, extrañó el lugar, pero lo que más le hizo falta fue el convivir día a día junto a su compañero. En tan poco tiempo, apenas unos meses, se había acostumbrado demasiado a Hoshitani, y a veces sentía que sin él no podría seguir viviendo tan a gusto. Sólo su presencia le transmitía un sentimiento agradable, y sabía perfectamente la razón.

De ahí se les fue el rato acomodando sus cosas y ordenando lo que hiciera falta, dejando todo preparado para el día siguiente, el inicio de su rutina como estudiantes y miembros de uno de los equipos más destacados de la academia.

-Ah, Nayuki.-

Estaba sentado en su cama, considerando ir a dormir ya, hasta que el llamado del contrario lo frenó. Cuando se dio cuenta, Hoshitani ya estaba sentado frente a él, sonriéndole.

-Tengo un regalo para ti.- y en un rápido movimiento tomó sus manos- Pero debes cerrar los ojos.- le pidió en un susurro, dulce.

Se tensó, pero hizo caso a la petición, y enrojeció al sentir el agarre de sus manos fortalecerse. Una sola cosa vino a su mente y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro arder y su corazón acelerarse ¡No podía ser posible! ¿O si…?

Pero en cuestión de segundos sus manos fueron soltadas y el castaño se levantó de donde estaba, dejándolo solo. Sinceramente, se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero no dejaba de estar ansioso.

-¡No hagas trampa!-

Escuchó que le decían desde no muy lejos, él sólo respondió que no lo hará. Su corazón seguía latiendo con rapidez, ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar que haría _aquello_? Oh no, seguro ya era cosa de la nueva edad que cumplía, no debería pensar en esas cosas ¡No de su mejor amigo! Estaba perdido, él lo sabía muy bien pero necesitaba ser fuerte.

Rápidamente, Hoshitani volvió a posicionarse frente a él (lo sintió al sentarse en la cama) y tomó sus manos nuevamente pero esta vez dejando algo sobre estas. Estaba frío, pero su tacto era cálido.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.-

Y cuando lo hizo se encontró con algo pequeño sobre sus manos, envuelto en papel de ceda amarillo. Observó al castaño, que con una mirada lo animaba abrirlo, y así lo hizo. Una mueca de sorpresa se marcó en su rostro al descubrir su presente.

-Bueno, sinceramente lo compré como un presente de navidad…- comenzó a relatar Hoshitani, soltando una risita- Pero ya que es tu cumpleaños, tómalo también como un obsequio por ello.-

Se quedó en silencio, mirando el colgante en su mano, concentrado en el delfín de tonalidades azul y algunas brillantinas. Era tan bonito, era tan él.

-Apenas lo vi, me acordé de ti ¿Te gusta…?- el castaño se atrevió a preguntar ante su silencio.

-Sí, me gusta mucho.- lo miró, sonriéndole levemente- Gracias, Hoshitani.-

Su sincero agradecimiento fue correspondido por un gran abrazo, otro gesto que lo tomó desprevenido. Hoshitani era tan impredecible, demasiado. Pero, a pesar de la sorpresa, lo abrazó también permitiéndose disfrutar de la cercanía, cerrando los ojos ante tan agradable sensación.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, mas la distancia entre ambos era muy corta. Se extrañó, Hoshitani ahora tenía una expresión ansiosa en su rostro… Era como si estuviera cohibiéndose de algo…

Y pasó.

La distancia fue recudida nuevamente, esta vez de una manera muy diferente. En vez de sentir unos brazos rodearle, sintió unos suaves labios rozar los suyos. Quedó en blanco y una sensación chispeante abarcó su cuerpo entero. No podía creer que en serio, de verdad, _aquello_ estuviera sucediendo… Que Hoshitani lo besara.

Había algo en particular que a él le gustaría recibir por su cumpleaños exclusivamente de Hoshitani, de la persona que le gustaba. Y aunque aquello verdaderamente sucedió, fue demasiado para él… Provocando que, apenas el beso terminara, perdiera el conocimiento. Si, una forma muy peculiar de finalizar su cumpleaños.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eso fue todo, ¡Gracias por leer!

(Ah, subí esto a mi Wattpad también...)


End file.
